


A Promise to Keep

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: GatheringFiKi's 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [12]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Fili finds the perfect moment to propose.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: GatheringFiKi's 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days Of Christmas 2020





	A Promise to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GatheringFiKi's gorgeous Photoset!
> 
> Shown here with permission, and the original post can be found on [Tumblr.](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/638041352741011456/12-days-of-christmas-2020-day-8-stories)

* * *

“Someone’s excited. If I had known you were so eager to come back here we could have made the trip years ago.”

Fili had guessed, of course, but there had always been something more pressing. A new adventure, a lucky opportunity, or just plain life getting in the way.

A good thing too.

“Of course I’m excited! This is where everything began. Were _we_ began. It’s been ages. I’m kinda afraid the place might not hold up to all my rose colored dreams about it anymore!” 

“I’m sure it will. A magical place like this doesn’t just loose it’s charm.”

Fili had checked it first, of course. Made sure no unexpected expansion had ruined the vista and the wild forest they had explored as teens. Fili, city boy that he had been, had expected that vacation to be dull and boring, ready to hate every second of the quiet forest retreat.

Then he had met Kili.

It was probably for the best he hadn’t been out yet, as supportive as his parents were. If they had realised what Fili and Kili were actually exploring, they might not have been as willing to leave them on their own for hours on end.

“I wonder if that tree is still there? That old one we carved our initials into. Man, we were cliché but it felt so romantic. Like we were promising forever even then.”

Fili made a mental note, a tiny change of plans, while Kili looked out, wide eyed at the winter wonderland that was rushing by the old train.

Fili had always loved his plans, as much as Kili loved spontaneity. They had learned to balance both over the years. It was going to be fine. Fili had no doubt. No matter how loud his heart beat, unheard by the one who held it.

“We kind of did, didn’t we? I mean, all the years, with nothing but letters after letters, desperately trying to stay in touch while life kept us apart. And we still found each other again. Still met up. Still are together and madly in love. What is that, if not a promise kept?”

In a smooth move Fili brought their held hands up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of Kili’s hand. He would never tire of the way Kili’s eyes would light up before going soft and warm, even if the full blush had lessened into a dusting of red over the years.

“Charmer. Hey, did I ever tell you that mom called you Prince Charming whenever I got one of your letters? You really made my day back then. Still do.”

They shared a kiss and Fili leaned against Kili’s shoulder while they watched the snowy woods fall away, replaced by the giant lake with the little inn.

They were almost there.

And everything would work out. Fili knew it would.

It always did with Kili.

-

“You know, I hadn’t thought it possible, but the rooms are even better than I remember. So cozy and comfortable! We really did not appreciate them enough as kids,” Kili mused while admiring their room. To be honest, Fili had booked the best one they had, and he was not disappointed.

“It’s not like we could. I doubt our parents would have been very happy to find us snogging on the bed after all.”

“Would have been more comfortable than the trees outside at least! And warmer too. Though I will never forget that day we ended up buried under snow because you got too enthusiastic. That was the coldest shower possible!”

“Not a mood killer though. Even if we were both too busy laughing to get much kissing done. Have I told you lately how much I love it when you laugh?”

And Fili did. Among a hundred other little things he loved and adored and wanted in his life for the rest of his days.

He had ruminated on the best timing for quite a while now but the easy talk and the fondness of the memories made him take a page out of Kili’s book. Fili loved his plans, but if he kept waiting for the perfect moment, he would wait his whole life. It would be a happy life still, no doubt, but…

“Wanna try it again? Maybe we can even find our tree again. And they do have that nice sauna to warm up in afterwards.”

“I still can’t believe my dad opted out of that back then. Who says no to a sauna?!”

Definitely not them. And it would be a nice end to the day. Though Fili expected, hoped, they might end up warming themselves up more privately first - if everything went well at least. 

Bundled up and ready to go they made their way out into the surrounding woods. It was a miracle they hadn’t gotten lost that first time, the forest seeming even bigger then it had back then. Perhaps because they paid more attention to it’s beauty, rather than only having eyes for each other.

Still, Kili found their tree in record time - this memory out of hundreds obviously especially important to him.

Perfect.

While Kili’s fingers reverently traced their heart and initials Fili swooped up some snow behind him. Carefully staying out of sight - lest Kili thought he was trying to start a snowball fight - he formed it into a heart as good as he could, and fished out the ring he had been carrying around for months now.

No better time than the presence.

“Want to make another promise, Kili?” he said, heart in his throat. Kili laughed, turned around, and froze.

“Marry me? Let’s make it forever for good.”

Kili's eyes went wide, and he jumped forward in answer, kissing him, deep and sure. They laughed and Fili twirled them around in the snow kissed landscape - at least until they bumped one of the trees, and only barely managed to escape another snow-shower. Giggling and smiling from ear to ear, Kili brought out his old, trusty pocket knife and added another date under the heart, along with a rough sketch of two rings beside it. 

“Forever and ever. It’s a promise.”

And it was one they would both gladly continue to keep.


End file.
